Preschool
by Fastestthingalive34
Summary: ONESHOT! All of the Sonic characters are together in Mr. Eggman's class. But what happens when the New boy, Chris Thorndyke, comes to town? R&R! rated T for language, mention of sex and blood. WARNING: A LOT of Chris Thorndyke hatred


It was the first day of pre-school in Station Square. Children eagerly ran to the class of Mr. Eggman.

One of these children was a small blue hedgehog zipping across the play scape to his class.

Another was a small, orange fox boy carrying a screw driver and a small toy plane that had the words painted on the side: "Tornado".

Another was a small red echidna boy carrying a brief case.

There was also a small pink hedgehog girl in a red dress with bows in her hair who was chasing the blue hedgehog across the place scape.

Another boy was a small black and red hedgehog who was eating a cookie, only the tips of ears drooped down a little bit.

Behind him was a white bat in a purple dress who was trying to steel his cookie.

Then there was a group of small children, a green crocodile wearing head phones, a purple chamaeleon with plastic knives, and a small bee wearing a helmet. They were all wearing tee-shirts that read: Kaotix Dtectiv Agnce" (Chaotix Detective Agency)

Standing in a corner alone was a small yellow rabbit who was punching a stuffed Choa.

In the dumpster was a large purple cat holding a stuffed frog, that was looking for food that may have been thrown out so he could eat it.

All of these kids were in Mr. Eggman's class.

"Alright kids! Time to come in!" called Mr. Eggman.

Some kids cheered while other's groaned as they headed into the school house.

* * *

"Today class, we are going to do finger paintings." Mr. Eggman said.

The class had no response, they all looked in other directions.

"Okay..." Mr. Eggman said.

* * *

_A few moment later..._

The class was now actively finger painting.

Mr. Eggman walked from student to student to see what they were painting.

"What are you painting Sonic?" Mr. Eggman asked as he looked at the picture to see a large, blue blob with red spots at the bottom.

The blue hedgehog looked up at him and smiled. "ME!" he said in a self-centered manner as he pointed to himself proudly. "Cause wes alls knows thats I'm the bestest, nicest, kindest, mostest givingest person ever!" Sonic said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Okay..." Mr. Eggman said as he went to see what the orange fox was painting.

He looked at the painting to see a red airplane on the paper.

"Are you painting an airplane Miles?" Mr. Eggman asked.

The fox turned around and pounced on Mr. Eggman, knocking him to the ground.

"YOU WILL CALL ME TAILS OR SUFFER A PAINFUL DEATH!" Miles roared.

"Alright..." Mr. Eggman said as he slowly back away from the enraged little fox and made his way to the echidna.

He looked down at the painting. It looked like a giant green emerald in a white dress and the red echidna boy wearing a top hat.

"What's this Knuckles?" Mr. Eggman asked.

Knuckles didn't look at Mr. Eggman.

"It's mys wedding day withs the Master Emerald!" Knuckles sung happily.

"Um...Master Emerald?" Mr. Eggman asked.

Knuckles beamed up at Mr. Eggman. "Yeah! I carries it around in a brief case with mes all the times! Yous wanna see it?" Knuckles asked eagerly.

The white bat peeked her head from behind her easel. "Emerald?" she whispered to herself. She then smiled brightly. "I'm gunna steel it!"she sung as she continued her painting.

Meanwhile, Knuckles had taken a very large, green emerald out of a very small, brown brief case.

"See?" Knuckles said.

"Yes... I do..." Mr. Eggman said.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Knuckles roared.

"Um...okay?" Mr. Eggman said as he made his way to the pink hedgehog.

He looked down to see a highly inappropriate painting of a pink and blue hedgehog.

Mr. Eggman blinked. "Um... Amy?" he said.

Amy sighed dreamily. "Someday Sonic...you'll give into my love for you..." she said as she continued to paint.

"Yeah..." Mr. Eggman said as he walked over to the black and red hedgehog who was painting ferociously with his tongue sticking out of one side of his mouth.

When he looked down at his painting he saw a city that looked as though it was covered in dead people and blood.

"Shadow...what fine art talent you have...what is it?" Mr. Eggman asked.

"Death..." Shadow mumbled.

"Of course it is lad..." Mr. Eggman said as he made his was to the white bat.

On her paper was a bunch of gem stones.

"Rouge, what do we have here?" Mr. Eggman asked.

"How about you go away?" Rouge said sweetly.

Mr. Eggman sighed before making his way to the cat who was eating his paper. Mr. Eggman quickly rushed over to him and pulled the paper out of his mouth.

"No Big! Paper's not for a snack!" Mr. Eggman said..

"NO! BIG WANT FOOD! BIG WANT FOOD!" Big cried.

"No." Mr. Eggman said as he made his way to the bunny rabbit. She was painting a picture of what looked like Sonic dead on the ground.

Mr. Eggman smiled. "Beautiful art work Cream, beautiful!" he said as he made his way to the crocodile who was painting a music note.

"Nice work Vector." Mr. Eggman said.

"Thanks sir!" Vector said happily.

Mr. Eggman then made his way to the purple chamaeleon who was painting ninja weapons.

"Good Espio!" he said before looking at the bee's work that was a bunch of colorful blobs.

"What's that Charmy?" Mr. Eggman asked.

"The judicial branch!" Charmy said happily.

"...very nice..." he said before stepping in front of the whole class.

* * *

"Class I have to take attendence!" Mr. Eggman cried.

"SHUT UP I'M WORKING!" Shadow yelled.

"YOU SAID THE S AND THE U WORD!" Amy screamed as she nearly fell to the floor with a heart attack.

"Shadow, does someone need a time out?" Mr. Eggman asked.

Shadow crossed his arms. "No sir..." he muttered.

"That's what I thought!" Mr. Eggman said before turning to face the class again.

"Sonic?" he asked.

"WHERE?" Amy cried.

"No, Amy, I'm taking attendence..." Mr. Eggman said. "SONIC?" he repeated.

"HERE!" Sonic yelled.

"Tails?"

"Present." Tails called.

"Knuckles?"

"Here!" Knuckles responded.

"Amy?"

"I _wish_ that I was in a bed with Sonic, but, unfortuatley, here..." Amy said dreamily.

"Um...Vector?"

"Present." Vector said waving his arms in the air.

"Espio?"

"Over here..." Espio said.

"Charmy?"

"SUGAR!" Charmy yelled as he slammed himself into a wall.

"Uh...Shadow?"

"Up your ass..." Shadow said with his arms crossed.

"YOU SAID THE A WORD!" Amy screamed.

"Shadow...that's not nice. Now, I'll ask again. Shadow?" Mr. Eggman said.

"Your face..." Shadow growled.

"...Rouge?"

"Here!" Rouge said.

"Big?"

"FROGGY!" Big scream as he tripped over the air.

"Cream?"

"You sleep with your mother..." Cream said.

"What?" mr. Eggman said.

"You're 56 and you're still a virgin.."

"Cream!"

"It's only the truth..."

"CREAM!"

"here..." Cream said.

Mr. Eggman sighed. "It's time for annoucments. Class, today we have a new student joining us! His name is Christopher Thorndyke!" he said.

Shadow the began laughing. "_Thorndyke_? What kind of a name is _Thorndyke_?" Shadow laughed.

Mr. Eggman glared at Shadow. "And we will all be kind to Christopher and will treat him with respect." he said, mainly directing these words to Shadow.

Just then a small boy with red hair entered the room.

"Children, this is our new student, Christopher!" Mr. Eggman said happily.

Everyone glared at Chris but Shadow beamed brightly.

"YO, WHAT'S UUUUPPPPP THORNDYKE!" Shadow called with one hand in the air.

Chris then began to cry. "He's scary..." Chris whimpered.

Mr. Eggman walked up to Chris and patted him on the back. "There, there, it'll be alright." he said.

Sonic then decided to run up to Chris.

"Hii'mSonicandIlovecookiesandstuffandIliketorunplacesanddostuffwithmybestestbuddiesTailsandKnuckles!Youcouldbemybuddytooifyouwantto.Thenagain,whowouldn'twanttobebuddieswithmeright?Wannacookie?" Sonic asked quickly, not chocking on even one word as he pulled a cookie out of his pocket and offered it to Chris.

"Thank you, I'm Chris..." Chris said as he put the cookie down his pants.

"WE KNOW YOUR NAME ALREADY GOD YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER!" Shadow cried.

"YOU SAID THE L WORD!" Amy squealed.

Chris looked at her but then decided to look back at Shadow.

"Thank you! I can't remember the last time that I was commented on!" Chris said with a smile.

"IT WASN'T A COMMENT YOU IDIOT IT WAS AN INSULT!" Cream yelled as she added Chris' name to her "Must Kill" list.

"Oh..." Chris said as he hung his head low.

Amy gasped. "You said the _I_ word!" she said.

"SHUT UP!" Cream yelled.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Here we go again with the S and the U word!" Amy said.

Mr. Eggman frowned. "Listen, why don't we all share something about our selves to Chris...starting with you Sonic..." Eggman said as he turned his head to the hyper blue hedgehog.

"Okay,Hii'mSonicandIlovecookiesandstuffandIliketorunplacesanddostuffwithmybestestbuddiesTailsandKnuckles!youcouldbemybuddytooifyouwantto.Thenagain,whowouldn'twanttobebuddieswithmeright?Wannacookie?" Sonic repeated as he pulled a cookie out of no where and offered it to Chris.

"Sure..." Chris said as he put the cookie down his pants.

"Okay, Tails, why don't you go next!" Mr. Eggman offered.

"Alright, My name is Miles...BUT IF YOU CALL ME THAT YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! And I like planes..." Tails said sweetly.

"THE D WORD! YOU SAID THE D WORD!"

"Okay, Knuckles you next." Mr. Eggman said.

"Hi my name is Knuckles and my fiancé is a giant green emerald!" Knuckles said happily.

Mr. Eggman smiled nervously. "Amy, your turn!" he said.

"Hi I'm Amy Rose an I'm planning on raping Sonic tomorrow!" Amy said as she played with a rock em' sock em' robot.

"...Cream why don't you talk, and be a little more appropriate than Amy." Mr. Eggman said.

Cream's eyries' turned red when she looked at Chris. "I'm planning on being a world dictator, but for now I'm the class bully. And this is my minion Cheese..." Cream said as she held a stuffed Choa.

"Very...nice...Vector?" Mr. Eggman asked.

Vector sat up a little bit.

"Hi! My name's Vector, I likes music and solving crimes with my friends Espio and Charmy!" Vector said proudly.

"I like music too!" Chris said.

Vector smiled. "Whats dos you like?" he asked.

"Opera!" Chris said happily.

"Um...alrighties then..." Vector said a little unsurely.

"Espio, your turn." Mr. Eggman said.

Espio turned his back to Chris. "I'm Espio and I think that you're weird!" Espio said.

Mr. Eggman frowned. "Does some one need a time out?" he asked.

"...no sir..." Espio said glumly.

"I thought so!" Mr. Eggman said before turning to Charmy who was picking his nose. "Why don't you introduce yourself Charmy?" he asked.

"Hii'mCharmyandIlikesugar. Sugar good..." Charmy said.

Chris gasped. "Oh my! I'm not alloweds to eats sugar." Chris said.

Charmy thought that he was going to die for a second but them shook it off when he passed gas.

"...Shadow?" Mr. Eggman said.

Shadow sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm Shadow and I _don't_ want to be your friend so don't bother asking me to!" Shadow said with a glare.

Mr. Eggman sighed. "Very well Shadow. Rouge, why don't you say something?" he said.

Rouge smiled sweetly. "Hi, my name is Rouge and I like shiny things!" she said.

Mr. Eggman smiled. "Very good Rouge. Did we get everyone? Yes? Alright, why don't we all go outside and play?" He suggested.

"NOS! NOS! WAITS! WAITS! BIG'S TURNS! BIG'S TURNS!" Big screamed as he tossed his fist violently in front of himself, knocking out Espio.

Mr. Eggman blinked. "Uh..."

"YOU RETARD! YOU'RE PROBABLY TO RETARDED TO EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" Cream yelled.

"YOU SAID THE R WORD!" Amy yelled.

"Big, please just say something!" Mr. Eggman pleaded.

"FROGGY!" Big yelled.

Everyone was silent.

"Can we just go out side now? I'm _so_ bored!" Shadow begged.

Mr. Eggman sighed. "Yes, yes, very well, enjoy." he said, waving his hand in front of his face.

All of the kids cheered as they ran outside to the play scape.

* * *

_Outside_

Sonic was running laps around the swing-set as Chris watched him from behind a bush, blushing madly.

Shadow, on the other hand, was watching Sonic from his "fort" which was the area underneath the slide as he cuffed his hands over his eyes like binoculars as he watched Sonic with a glare.

"I'll shows that hedgehog who's fastest!" Shadow growled as he ran out of his fort and over to Sonic.

"Hey slow-poke!" Shadow called.

Sonic turned his head to face where the small voice had come from.

"Shadow?" Sonic squeaked.

"I wanna race hedgehog!" Shadow demanded.

Sonic smiled. "Okays, buts, yous better be ready to lose you loser!" Sonic called.

Shadow smirked. "Don'ts counts on it!" he said as he ran towards Sonic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cream was standing behind Chris.

"HEY LOSER!" she yelled.

Chris jumped before turning around to look at Cream.

"DON'T SAY THE L WORD!" Amy yelled from the distance.

"Um... hello bunny rabbit!" Chris said.

Cream glared at Chris before snarling and pouncing on the new kid.

"NEVER CALL ME A BUNNY RABBIT!" Cream screamed as she punched Chris' face, giving him a bloody nose.

"Please bunny rabbit, stop!" Chris whaled.

"AAAHHH! WHAT DID I SAY YOU REJECT?!" Cream yelled as she continued to throw punches at Chris.

* * *

_With Knuckles_

Knuckles was sitting on a swing polishing the Master Emerald as Rouge watched him from behind a bush.

"That emerald will be mine!" Rouge whispered sharply as she continued to watch Knuckles with her piercing aqua blue eyes.

Knuckles hummed the melody to seasons of love from RENT as he whipped the Master Emerald clean with a white rag until he broke out into song and dance.

"Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?  
In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.  
In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?  
How about love?How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love  
Seasons of love. Seasons of love  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?  
In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died.  
It's time now to sing out,  
Tho' the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love!  
Seasons of love!  
Oh you got to got to Remember the love! remember the love,  
You Measure in love know that love is a gift from up above Seasons of love.  
Share love, give love spread love Measure measure you life in love." he sang happily.

**(A/N: I only said that because I'm currently watching RENT with dogzrule123 and I'm at that part. Lolz sorry I just had to say that!)**

Rouge got a little concerned and ran away to bother Shadow.

* * *

_With Tails_

Tails was sitting alone in a corner as he tinkered with a toy model of a plane viciously, more than likely hoping that no one would bother the small inventor.

"Hi Tails! Do yous haves any investigations to be investigated?" Vector's voice asked.

"NO! GO AWAY! I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Tails yelled.

"Alright, alright, chill outs foxy!" Vector said as he slowly walked away.

_With Big_

Big was slamming his head against a pole that held up the slide.

"FROGGY!" Big yelled happily as he slowly loss consciousness.

* * *

_With Amy_

Amy was sitting on the ground as she brushed her Barbie doll's hair and hummed Today For You from RENT.

**(A/N: once again, watching RENT. Lolz, I luv Angel!)**

Amy then sat up when she heard Shadow yelling.

"AAHHH! ROUGE GO AWAY! EEEWWW GIRLS HAVE COOTIES!" Shadow yelled as he ran away from a laughing Rouge.

"COME ON SHADY! YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME!" Rouge yelled.

"NO, I DON'T GIRLS ARE ICKY!" Shadow yelled as she continued to run.

Amy perked up her ears. "Am I insane? I should be doing things like that to Sonic!" Amy said as she dropped her Barbie doll on the ground and ran to chase after Sonic.

* * *

_With Big_

By now Big was on the ground, bleeding insanely

* * *

_With Cream and Chris_

"YOUR GUNNA BE A VIRGIN UNTIL YOU'RE 59 YEARS OLD! YA KNOW THAT?" Cream yelled as she continued to throw punches at Chris, getting blood on her fist.

"Please, miss bunny rabbit, stop it!" Chris pleaded.

"AND THEN YOU'RE GUNNA LIVE WITH YOUR MAMA UNTIL YOU'RE 67! YOU'RE GUNNA BE A MOTHER FUCKER! NO WAIT, I LIED YOU'RE GUNNA BE A GAY!" Cream yelled.

"AAHHH! MOMMY!" Chris cried.

"YOU AND SONIC ARE GUNNA GROW UP AND TOGETHER AS A LITTLE GAY FAMILY!" Cream yelled.

Just then Mr. Eggman ran over and pulled little Cream off of Chris.

"NO! NO CREAM! NOT NICE! TIME OUT!" Mr. Eggman yelled as he pushed Cream over into a corner where she held onto her knees.

"Let's take you to the nurse Chris..." Mr. Eggman said as he lead Chris to the nurse's office.

* * *

_With Sonic..._

Sonic was wondering what happened to Shadow because he just sort of ran off when Rouge showed up.

"Where he go?" Sonic asked as he looked around.

But little did Sonic know, he was being stalked, by a little pink hedgehog named Amy.

"SONIC! MINE!" Amy yelled as she pounced on the azure hedgehog, covering his face in kisses.

"AAAHHHH! GIRL GERMS!" Sonic squealed as he tried to make an escape.

"Oh no you don't silly hedgehog, you are mine at last!" Amy said happily as she squeezed Sonic, making it unable for him to breath properly.

* * *

_With Shadow and Rouge_

"ROUGE, GO AWAY! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Shadow yelled unhappily.

Rouge stopped dead in her tracks.

"Fine! Knuckles is my new boyfriend now! Poo you!" Rouge yelled as she made her way to Knuckles who was now breaking down to La Vie Boheme once again from RENT.

"Sweet relief!" Shadow sighed as he walked away.

* * *

_With the Chaotix_

The Chaotix were all sleeping underneath a tree.

"Open your door and I'll be your tenant, don't got much baggage to lay at your feet, but sweet kisses I've got to spare, I'll be there and I'll cover you..." Vector muttered as he slept.

"Art of the doppler-ganger..." Espio murmured.

"Sugar..." Charmy muttered.

_With Tails_

Tails was watching the crowd alone in a corner.

"Why am I so rejected from society?" Tails asked himself.

'_I dunno Tails...maybe you should do something about it?' _Tails' conscious suggested.

Tails sighed. "Yeah...maybe..." he said.

* * *

_With Knuckles_

Knuckles had stopped jamming to RENT and went back to polishing the Master Emerald.

"Hi Knucky!" Rouge said in a very seductive manner as she took a seat beside Knuckles.

"Um...hi?" Knuckles said.

"What ch'a doin'?" Rouge asked playfully.

"Nothing, just cleaning up my fiancé!" Knuckles said happily.

"Um...do you ever do anything else?" Rouge asked knowing that the echidna never really did much.

Knuckles sighed. "Well, sometimes I like to jam to RENT." Knuckles said happily.

"What's ...rent?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles smile slowly faded into a look of shock and his pupils shrank to the size of pin points.

"What? You've never seen...RENT?" Knuckles chocked.

Rouge shook her head no.

Knuckles snarled and beat Rouge over the head with the Master Emerald before dragging her under the slide.

* * *

_With Cream..._

Cream glared as she watched the children play with one another happily.

"Someday...they will_ all_ bow before me..." She growled as she looked down at her stuffed choa.

"Cheese, my minion, go and kill them all!" Cream yelled as she threw the doll out on to the play scape. But, it did nothing.

"Damn it! Failure again!" Cream said as she slouched down a little bit.

Just then, Mr. Eggman came out of the school.

"ALRIGHT CHILDREN, TIME TO GO INSIDE!" he called.

All th children sighed as they sadly walked inside.

* * *

_Inside_

"Alright children, Chris is suffering a major concussion and is in a comma and will be out of school for the next week, so, we are all going to eat snacks and write get well cards to Chris! So go and get your snacks and come back here!" Mr. Eggman called.

"Yes Mr. Eggman!" The class chimed as they ran to their backpacks.

Rouge had a Dora the Explorer backpack and a PB&J.

Shadow had a Spiderman backpack and a grilled cheese.

Vector had a Wiggles backpack and a Ham and cheese.

Charmy had a Blue's Clue's backpack and some candy.

Espio had a Nartuo backpack and some rice.

Sonic had a Superman backpack and a chilli dog.

Tails had a backpack with an airplane on it and some left over pizza.

Knuckles had a back pack with a green emerald painted on it and some grapes.

Amy had a pink Barbie backpack and some cupcakes.

Big had a backpack with a frog on it and...to many different kinds of foods to count.

Cream_ had_ a My Little Pony backpack, until she painted the pony black and gave it evil red eyes and with the words "WORLD DOMINATION!" painted across it and a thermos of...blood...

* * *

After eating all of their snacks the class made get well cards for Chris.

Sonic's said:

"Deer Kris. I hop u get betr son bcase I ned mor addmiers. From Sonic T. Hedge."

Tails' said:

"Chris:

If I could I would fly a plane into that hospital that you're in so you would die, but I can't because then I would be arrested.

-Tails"

Knuckles' said:

"Hi. Im Knuckles, Im for yers old! I lik stuf and my fiancy is a big gren emrld. Luv Knuckles"

Amy's said:

"I LUV SONIC AND UR NOT TAKING HIM FRM MI!

Love Amy Rose aka The pretty girl down the street"

Shadow's said

"Cris, I hop u die! Sincrly Shadow"

Rouge's said:

"Der mR. ChRiS,

GeT Well sOon or dIE. Rouge"

Big's said:

"jkjfs HkjbdsFljhlkdfei"

The Chaotix all worked on one together and their's said:

"Chris,

Do hospal smel good? Did U mak frinds? Do U mis us? Wee dontt mis U. From Kaotix Dtectiv Agnce"

Cream's read:

"MAY YOU SUFFER A PAINFUL DEATH IN HELL YOU BITCH! I HOPE YOU DIE! MY MINIONS AND I WILL BE WORLD DOMINATORS SOON! YOU'LL SEE! WAHAHAHA!

Love, Cream and Cheese"

Mr. Eggman smiled as he watched them all work away happily on their cards to Chris.

"Alright class, you've worked very hard and I think that it's time we all took a nap!" Mr. Eggman said.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT TIRED!" Shadow yelled.

"Shut up Shadow and go to sleep!" Mr. Eggman snapped.

Shadow crossed his arms, very unsatisfied with his loss and tried to go to sleep, which he eventually did.

_

* * *

Sonic's dream_

_Sonic was running through Station Square with a bunch of girls and photographers chasing after him._

"_WE LOVE YOU SONIC!" The crowed yelled._

_Sonic laughed. "Me too!" he said happily._

_As he continued to run he heard girls cheering happily. "I want to marry you Sonic!" the squealed in delight._

_Sonic gave them a dashing smile. "Doesn't everyone?" he asked as the girls passed out on to the floor._

_

* * *

Tails' Dream_

_Tails was flying through the sky in his plane, the Tornado. He was just about to win the noble prize, until a storm hit._

"_Awww, man..." Tails said as his ears dropped slightly as he looked into the stormy, cloudy, gray sky._

"_Tails..." called the wind._

"_Who's there?" Tails asked no one as he turned around to see if anyone was following him through the sky._

_But little Tails nearly got a heart attack when he laid his eyes upon a giant purple dinosaur that was flying through the sky._

"_BARNEY!" Tails yelled as he tried to fly away._

"_Come on Tails! You know you want to play with me!" Barney said as his head slowly formed into the shape of Michel Jackson's head._

"_AAAHHHH!" Tails yelled as he flew through the stormy sky._

_

* * *

Knuckles' dream_

_Knuckles was standing on a stage in front of a crowd of people._

_Knuckles looked and realized that he was wearing tap shoes and a top hat._

"_Huh?" the little, crimson echidna said as he began tap dancing._

_The crowd began to clap to the beat._

_Just when Knuckles thought he had it, an announcer came on over the intercom._

"_PLEASE WELCOME, DAAAANE COOK!" it cried._

"_What?" Knuckles said in disbelief._

_Just then a man with a microphone walked onto the stage. "WHERE'S THE VAN?!" he yelled as the crowd burst out into laughter_.

"_MY CARRIER IS RUINED!" Knuckles yelled as he burst out crying._

_

* * *

Big's dream_

_Big was hitting his head hard upon a golden pillar._

"_FROGGY!" Big cried happily_

_

* * *

Amy's dream_

Okay, ya know what? I'd rather not go into Amy's dream, mainly because of the disturbing sounds she's making.

"Oh YES!" Amy cried.

Yeah...

_

* * *

Shadow's dream_

_Shadow was standing in space colony ARK when Maria entered the room._

"_Hi Shadow!" Maria said happily._

_Shadow's heart began to beat quickly._

"_FUCK, I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" Shadow squeaked._

"_What ever are you talking about Shadow?" Maria asked politely._

_But before she could say another word, Shadow pulled out a gun and shot her in the chest._

_Shadow lowered the gun and began to pant heavily. "No one puts Shadow the hedgehog in a pink dress and gets away with it...bitch..." Shadow said as he dragged Maria's body over to a closet and tossed it in there._

_Shadow shifted his eyes from right to left before slowly walking away._

"_Yeah..." Shadow muttered under his breath._

_But just a few moments later... "OH MY GOD, SOMEONE KILLED MARIA!" yelled a researcher._

"_Oh my god! Who would do such a thing?!" Shadow said in "shock" as he slowly left the room._

_

* * *

Rouge's dream_

_Rouge is seen sitting in a room surrounded by jewels and_ _such as Shadow and Knuckles bowed before her greatness._

"_WAHAHAHAHA!" Rouge laughed evilly._

* * *

Espio and Vector were dreaming nothing...but Charmy on the other hand..._

* * *

Charmy's dream_

_Charmy was sitting at a table surrounded by a bunch of professional looking men in black suites._

"_Okay men, so we are here in Congress to today to talk about High School SAT scores..."_ _Charmy said as he stacked papers._

_All of the members of Congress nodded in agreement._

"_Let's begin..." Charmy said as he turned on a projector. _

_Cream's dream_

_Cream was seen sitting on a large chair with fire surrounding her as she laughed insanely, watching Sonic and Chris work for her as she beat them with a whip._

"_WORK MY SLAVES! WOOOORK!" Cream roared in a very low, masculine voice before letting out a very high pitched, womanly cackle. _

* * *

After awakening from their naps Mr. Eggman announced that it was time to go home.

The whole class cheered at Mr. Eggman's words as they spirited out the door.

THE END!


End file.
